


Equilibrium - Illustration

by gally_hin



Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ALERT THIS IS A SPOILER SO IF YOU DON'T HAVE READ THIS FIC YET GO READ THIS, Art, Biting, Fanart, Ghost Cores, M/M, Poor Coping, SERIOUSLY YOU WON'T REGRET IT, Video SpeedPaint Timelapse, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: Fanart gift for Ghost_Malone, based on her fic “Equilibrium”  (In progress)This fic is gold, readed it when I was lost in the mountain during holidays without my tabletAnd- I- KNEW ! I have to draw something for it (however took me way to long do to it lol)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost_Malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Malone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073901) by [Ghost_Malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Malone/pseuds/Ghost_Malone). 



**Nov 24th, 2020**  
_"Danny’s hands grabbed below the collar of Vlad’s cape to keep him up as the man’s knees buckled and he began to droop. Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad’s waist and held the man up against him, shivering at the feeling of harsh breaths against his ear and neck. It felt so nice…"_

**xxx**

Howdy long times no see ! I freaking love this fic and I just can't leave it without some art, seriously it's just that good

I tried a new way to do my lineart and honestly it didn't turn out that bad :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Feb 17th, 2020**   
_“Oh, Vlad…” Danny sighed as he knelt down to take [the near empty bottle] from his limp hand and place it on the table._

**xxx**

I took some liberties here, arg... night scenes are so hard... **  
**

I really wanted to do this as fast as I can and only hope it made you smile a bit  
You're my dear friend Mal, and if you need anything please just ask  
I love you <3


End file.
